Episode 4
Episode 4, Galea Force Vs. Aeria Sabre!? Was this really going to happen? Yo was sitting on the floor still hurting from the trampling she received, watching what was about to unfold. On one side, there was Aeria Scale. Kanon was standing at the guilds doorway, the two others, 'Ez & Shebi' as Kanon called them, were in the warfare. On the other side was what looked like Galea Force, Yugami was pushing the blonde male 'Ez' back toward Kanon. The male with purple hair was watching Shebi, holding on to a crucifix embedded in his trouser thigh. Everyone was waiting for someone to make the first move. "Well? Making a move Yugami?" Asked Kanon chuckling from behind his fellow guild members. Yugami knew if he did anything he was probably going to end up losing this, but it wasn't going to stop him. From clashing foreheads, Yugami had swiftly pushed Ez's head down using as a pivot for him to lift himself and twist off of, pushing his body upward over him and the rest of the Aeria Sabre Guild Members. It was obvious now to Yo that Yugami was more of an athlete than a Mage. He seemed more physical than most Mages, maybe he wasn't a Mage at all. But if he wasn't a Mage, why was he in a Guild? Ez didn't get up from Yugami's push, he turned over instead, lifting his arms up at him. "Demonica Armlet!" With that, Ez's arms turned a darker shade of red than they already were, small crimson eyes appearing between his spread out hands. As Yugami started to fall down toward Ezreal the eyes grew quickly before blowing out in a beam style. It was coming straight for Yugami! Yo gasped as she witnessed the crimson cylinder burst from Ez toward Yugami, how much damage could it do? How much would it do? Would it be fatal? The beam came close to Yugami before it stopped, almost as if it was being pushed back, combating some form of field around Yugami. It was somewhat pre-emptive, he didn't even call it out. Yugami's magic seemed so unique, Yo watched unable to put her foot on what it was. Did he just have a magic null barrier around him? Shebi looked at the awkward affair, seeing how Yugami was still up in the air, almost dormant he thought he had an idea on what he was doing. He placed his hand in his bag, a slight rustling in the cloth as he fixed two triangular shaped plastic outlines into the webbing of his index and middle fingers. In a single swift movement he dashed the two identical shapes toward Yugami. One went under him, the other over. Closing his bag over, Shebi chuckled. "Expanding Portal!" Said Shebi simply put as the two triangles stopped above and below Yugami. They weren't entirely in line but close enough that if this worked, it'd hit him. The two triangles were being pushed against this field of Yugami's with the force of Shebi's throw alone, so wouldn't last long. The triangles started to expand as they pushed against the field, rather quickly. Within a few seconds, the beam Ez was creating was entering the triangle. It went in to the one below Yugami and was coming out of the one above him, in his direction! The beam was now moving again at its original rapid speed, bursting through the two triangles and getting inches closer to Yugami with each time. All it needed to do was scrape him to break his concentration or this incantation he had, and it was coming close to doing so. "Nice work Shebi, It's over Yugami!" Ez Grinned, his voice raising before he started to laugh about this situation. So easily handled. The beam was about to crash into Yugami when suddenly Ez felt a tug on his arms. His beam had stopped moving again?! How?! Upon looking up at Yugami and the situation, it was clear. A circular barrier of misty energy was blocking the beam from hitting Yugami. Where was it coming from? All eyes went to Dura, the crucifix his hand was once on was glowing. Kanon sighed, analysing the situation briefly before clasping his hands together in the alchemic conjuring style. He used maker magic, that much was obvious. But what did he make? His hand became coated in jagged rocks, encrusted with different colours and styles of assorted crystals. "Crystal Make: Bladed Scramble. Trust you all to fail me," He said, sighing again as he bounced up at Yugami, his bladed fist coming straight for him. He dodged the beam which was more of a dormant pillar, entering the field. Upon Entry, the coating on his crystals quickly reformed back to his naked arm, reverting back to his body unnaturally. Usually, Kanon's body Crystal would drop off of him but this was it actually retracting like a blade. His emptied fist still struck Yugami sending him packing out of whatever field it was he had around him and crashing down to the floor, Kanon unsteadily following him, landing on his feet but barely as the commotion seemed to all blow off. "Recall" Said Shebi to himself as his two triangles retreated to his bag and original size. Ez's beam went high into the clouds like a beacon of crimson light before he pulled his hands further apart to break the eyes between them and the beam. Upon getting up, Ez with everyone else looked over to the Galea Force guild hall, looking as if they were staring at Yo. She was still sat their innocently watching the battle outside the doorway to the hall. She tilted her head at them slightly in confusion. "What? I didn't do anything did I..?" She asked before noticing something touch her back slightly. Looking up from her position she saw it. A male with long neck length dark brown hair, wild at the ends. He was watching the group with a serious look upon his facial features, almost as if to say 'What're you doing?' Without actually saying anything. He didn't look down at the girl on the pathway, he didn't care for such things. Just his guild members. "Yugami, Dura, stop wasting time. We have things we need to get done." The two retreated from their battle with the Aeria Force members, Dura ahead of Yugami who took a second to turn his head and point to Kanon with a smirk on his face. "Next time Kanon, I'll break you!" Click here for Episode 5